Xiaomei
Xiaomei Wei Xiaomei Wei (called XiaXia by Yoko)（衛小梅 ) Xiaomei is very serious about her work compared to the absent minded Yoko Kawaguchi, whom she believes is foolish. Xiaomei had hoped to join the more elite Hitomi Guards, whom are guards of the mayor of Megamegatropolis. However, her father told her that she would have to learn about the hardships of the real world and sent her to work in the most disfunctional branch of the Police Force. History Born a tsundere about 25 years ago, Xiaomei was born in Peking to a proper and upperclass traditionalist Chinese warlord family. Her father is the head of the Silver Tiger Lily Clan, which is a mercenary organation. Like Tenka 's Triad, it has a world wide influence. Xiaomei was raised to be a traditional Chinese woman. However, since her father had no sons, he decided to teach her the ways of her clan's inner workings. The Silver Tiger Lily Clan has scientists, engineers, and medical equipment that they use to help advance their own causes; either for or against the government. They also have forms of transportation, such as helicopters, and limousines, and a luxury passenger boat. The Clan also has bodyguards that are trained martial artists. With these vast resources, Xiaomei soon became a well trained warrior and wanted to continue on within her father's organization. When the time came, her father had her enlist in the city's police force to learn how to be an effective leader and to some extent to spy on the Police Chief. She was paired up to be Liqin Song's partner. Xiaomei respects Liqin but has many issues with Yoko. She believes that only police personal should be allowed to go on missions. Xiaomei also doesn't like Yoko's free spirit attitude, believing that she's a bit too childish. Xiaomei is also friends with Mayor Shichou . Powers Xiaomei has learned great martial art skills. Of all the team, she is the most balanced in terms of combat. She's learned to also use her hair as an effective weapon in combat, since has the ability to have it turn as hard as steel. When worn as a pony tail, it becomes a deadly whip. She also has a keen mind; it is always alert. Apperance Drawings of the character have varied over the years that the manga has been around. When Xuaomei was first introduced, she was generally seen with a pony tail. This however caused some confusion amongst fans early on since it made her look too much like Yoko; the one way to tell them apart was their outfits and facial expressions. Keniji decided that was a good idea to update the character's looks. Around chapter seven, Kenji decided to have her wear shoulder length hair since neither Yoko nor Liqin has long hair. The decided look for Xiaomei is the combat uniform of the police force, which is either worn with trousers or a simple black skirt with the word POLICE stamped on the front of it. Since there are certain elements that slow down fast movement she wears non-regulation shoes. When in combat, she wears her hair in a pony tail so it can be used as a whip, at all other times it is worn free flowing. When involved with official duties of her Clan, she wears a Chinese-styled dress and shoes. Category:Characters Category:White Tiger Lily Clan Category:Main Character Category:Protagonist Category:Police Category:Megamegaopolis PD